When you grow up
by WhyNoMyName
Summary: So this is when the gang are older and have jobs and children and are married and everything else what happens when you grow up. I know there is a lot of these out there but this may be different from the rest. No contest now. The pairings are Cade and Tandre for the moment. There might be future Bade. UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

When you grow up

**This is a OC story I think. If I wrong tell me. I think it's an Open Contest but I'm not sure. Okay so this is where you come in. I would like you to send in characters:**

**Name**

**Age (Grade as well I'm English and we have years)**

**Pets**

**Family**

**Personality**

**Favorite colour**

**Favorite Cloths**

**Favorite sibling if they have one**

**School (Arts or normal)**

**Anything Ive mist**

**Okay this is what I was thinking nothing defiant but this is what i think**

**Jade **

**2 children**

**Beck**

**Twins **

**Cat and Robbie**

**2 children **

**Tori and André**

**3 children**

**Just an idea anything could happen it's in your hands...**

**Also you can choose how old the parents are... And disided what happened to Jade and Beck by the way I don't want them to have partners I want them to be as single as a Pringle. Also where does every one live? What happened? Who stayed in touch? And who didn't?**

**Asking for a lot sorry. Come on I need help my imagination isnt that big for this HELP**


	2. Chapter 2 An example

Chapter 1  
An example

**A\N Well not many people did anything so I did this to push your ideas. The contest is still on. This is a character is made up by Snickers-Cutie. Thanks to the other _2 _people who reviewed. You guys are awesome. And so could you.**

So lets take it back about 18 years when the gang were around 17. Jade and Beck were in an awkward relationship. Cat and André were going out what everyone thought was strange. Tori was single along with Robbie.  
So Cat and André got really serious even if Cat just thought it was fun. After three months after Jades 18th were the couple had way to much fun Cat realised that their was a body in her. André got out of hand wonky but stayed with her.  
Valentina was 3 years old when Cat found André cheating on her with Tori on Jade's 21st. In the next few months they got a divorce. Jades birthdays were pretty special. Also Jade and Beck got very drunk and the same thing happened but Beck was dating Chrissy. So she was left to raise Ella by herself untill she meet Matthew who helped her out and they became friendly aswell. Any way back to Valentina. She was very close to her dad and looked like him what made Cat really angry that her husband would cheat on her. The young curly redhead was very depressed over time. Once Valentina was 6 she hardly saw her farther as he was with he's family with the new Harris. All the kids at her school bullied her as she had a messed up life. She put her feeling into songs and put on shows what made her mom cry. Although they bullied her she soon moved as her mom got a record deal. Once they moved to San Diego she went to a Performing Arts school. Cat found her boyfriend before André, Robbie, and then to started going out then moving in together. It was heart breaking for the 7-year-old as her biological farther never visited her there. She even thought he didn't know her new address. At christmas he sent her a card.

_To Valentina,_

_Merry christmas. I hope you have a nice time. Sorry I couldn't come and see you as Tori is ging to explode soon. _

_Love you some much darling_

_Daddy Harris  
xxx_

She shock the envelope and a 100 dollar bill fell out. She ran up to her violet bedroom, kissed the money and put it under her pillow. Then she thought of what the letter said. '_Tori is going to explode soon' _Was she getting replaced?

**Hope that wasnt horrible. Now you can see what I can do if you review. Most are Jade please others. Love you guys**


	3. Chapter 3 Some Family's

Some family's

**A\N Sorry I rushing but I can only update on weekends so yeah. Thank you so much sshaw101, Snickers-Cutie, cuteasme and Bade for reviewing this book. Ecpically sshaw101 for most of the characters, I love all if you though sept I don't now you and I'm not a lesbian. Sorry long A\N**

The Oliver household.

"Dad I'm bored can me and Carter go out to the yard?" Tommy asks he's dad. "Have you asked your brother?" Beck asked one of the twins. Tommy looked at him confused then ran off. Beck stood in their living room smiling. He's ex-wife may have moved on but he still liked to get money to look after the boys.  
Tommy and Carter are identical 10 year-old twins. They look like their farther and if it's a bad thing it doesn't help that Beck only buys his style of cloths. He doesn't want them to wear sweaters with a geeky criss-cross pattern. "He said yes dad, now can you open the door, please" He looked at he's dad pleadingly. "Then take Marly out" Beck instructed his son. As if on que the giant German Shepard plodded to the gate set at the living room door. He lets Marly nearly everywhere asept the bedrooms and the living rom, also the bathroom 'cause would you like a dog seeing you pee? "Yes dad. Come on Mar's your coming with me and Carter today for your walk." Tommy said enthusiastically. Carter came slowly down the stairs with his short cut hair sticking up. The only you ca way most people including their mom can tell the boys apart is the hair. Tommy has long think hair like he's dad and Carter has a short cut as he's more the sporty one. "Sorry bro can't walk Marly today meeting Jacob." The sleepy one said. Beck gave him a firm look. He usually lets things slide but to him family matters as he hasn't seen he's own brother for about 10 years. actually the last time he saw Jamie was when the twins were born. "Carter, Jacob can wait go out with your brother or I will not get your hair cut and ban you from going to your clubs" Beck threatened. He hated doing it and felt guilty right after. He could see he's youngest twin's eyes go red. "I JUST WANTED TO HANG ROUND WITH MY FRIENDS LIKE A NORMAL 10 YEAR OLD NOT STAYING WITH MY FAMILY. WHY CAN'T THOMAS JUST MAKE FRIENDS?" Carter screamed. He stormed up stairs. Beck looked at Tommy. He knew the other boy was right that he can't make friends as he has Social Anxiety Disorder what means he is extremely shy and prefers not to make friends. Carter geta annoyed as Beck have to give Tom more attention so he knows he's not alone. "Guys whats all the shouting about?" Beck's only daughter asks. Ella is quite lied back like her dad but her style more like her mother, Jade, even though she's never meet her. "As everyone's up we're going to see how Jamie's doing in his flat" Jamie is also Jades son but Jamie never liked her so Beck and him moved out. "Wait YES Jamie is epic and he's new apartment. He has scaletrics!" Ella screamed. She loves her brother and is like her role model. Well he was 18 with his own apartment and a mini record deal with Harris's records. Beck thought that name was really familliar but can't think of what it's from.

The Harris household

"Elizabeth Victoria Harris get of the couch right now or 30 minutes on the naughty step" Tori exclaimed to the two-year old. She ran of to Parker her older favorite brother. He was in Aiden. They had their tank lid open which ment the frogs have escaped. "Mom we lost frog 2" Parker called. "seriously again Aiden. You asked to have them in your room so look after them" The 35-year-old woman shouted walking up the stairs. "Mom can I meet up with Charlotte and go to the park she said that Sophia will come and she can do the monkey bars." He looked up hopefully. "Go talk to dad I need to talk to Aiden. Liz go to daddy." She said to her daughter and son. She was left with her step-son. "Aiden you wanna go to the music shop and buy a bass?" Tori asked Andre's son. Lets just say that Tori doesn't know that Aiden is Cat's child. She obviously knew that he was her step son but will she ever learn the truth?

The Valentine and Shapiro's household 

"Mom, me and Sophia are going to the park to see Parker" Charlotte called to her mother from the third floor to the first of their complex house. "I bet them to will end up getting married" Cat whispered to her husband. "Val why is there spray paint cans in the back of the cupboard?" Robbie shouted to his step daughter. "I hate you!" She called back. Them two never had a good relationship. And since her moms had Isabella, Sophia and Charlotte she hardly gets noticed whats bad for her as she's the eldest and gets the blame for everything. "What about Bella?" Cat asks even though Isabella looks old for her age she is Charlotte's twin but not many people know as they are non-identical. "Oh shes with going to come with us and Tori's going to take her to play with Lizzy" She shouted running down the stairs. "Oh then can I come to see my father who I havent seen for like 5 years" Valentina shouted. The Shapiro's moved recently back to L.A as a cheap very big house was being sold. Then about 3 weeks ago they found out the Harris's just live across the park. "Oh then if you're all going then take a picture of Aiden please?" Cat asked. Valentina somehow found out that he was her brother but Aiden doesn't know yet either does Robbie. It's a strange thing but still it works. Cat likes to keep track of him but its awkward when she sees Tori as Tori nows about Valentina. "Daddy can I have some candy?" Isabella, who likes to be called Bella, shouted running to the kitchen. "No candy. We don't want you to go hyper" Robbie told his little princess. "But daddy" She whined with puppy dog eyes. "Fine you can have some haribo's" He gave in. Bella always does it. Wrapped round her little finger. "Thanks daddy. YAY CANDY. WOW. I love candy" She said running round the house screaming the randomest things a five-year old could say. "Who gave her candy?" Cat yelled. "It wasnt me" Robbie defended him self. "Oh reall-" Cat began. She was cut of by the doorbell. "I'll get it" Sophia called. She opened the door and Karson James West was standing at the door. "Oh hi I'm Karson James West. My mom wanted to ask if you wanted to come round for a new house party. We've just moved in next door" Kasson explained. Cat ran to the door as fast as a 35-year-old could. "Did you say West like in Jade West?" She asked in a hurry. Cat was thinking of seeing her old friend, Sophia was thinking how hot he looked. "Yeah my moms called that. We got the large house as we have a large family. Theres me, Brook, Amber, Nicole and Kyler. Please come the party's in two days." Kasson finished. "Well can I come round now to see your mom?" Cat asked the 11-year-old. "Sure she would be happy to see you. Just he careful of Kyler's lizard, Jacob. He likes to set him free in the house." He told he's moms old friend. "Oh okay we don't have any pets. ROBBIE JADE WEST HAS MOVED IN NEXT DOOR. DONT GIVE BELLA MORE CANDY." She shouted to her husband. Karson led her to their new house. It was 3 stories high and quite long. Karson opened the door and lead her to the similar old friend. "Oh my god Jade you look amazing. HI!" Cat said excitedly to her old best friend. "Cat?" Jade asked. "Yeah Karson invited me to the house-warming party and he said West. I havent seen you for ages. You with anyone?" Cat asked the black-haired girl. "NO Beck left me with Jamie and Ella my other children the moved away." She shouted tears rolling down her face. Cat sat down and comforted her friend she hasn't seen in around 12 years


	4. Chapter 4 A family reuionion

**A family reunion**

**A\N A guest asked me to make this a Bori story. Can I quickly say that I'm against Bori si I'm not okay and no Jori relationship either can't stand Bori and Jori. Now that's out the way lets began.**

The West household

Jade's POV

"Kyler how could you lose Jacob?" I ask my 14-year-old son. He acts more 7 though. It's hard to keep all the kids under control. One is Beck's child and the others are Matthew's. If only he didn't die. Jacob was a gift from Matt so the lizard is quite old. Karson is trying to find people for our house-warming party. I hope we have nice neighbours. Not like where we use to live with chavs setting everything on fire. I hear the door open. Please say our neighbors are nice and pleasant. He comes in with a girl who looks the same age as me. "Oh my god Jade you look amazing. HI!" Who nows me and would scream hi. "Cat?" This is strange. I havent seen her for 12 years and suddenly were next door neighbors. Its amazing. More like a miricale."Yeah Karson invited me to the house-warming party and he said West. I havent seen you for ages. You with anyone?" She squealed. Oh know I can't help it that I'm lonely. Who wants to date a girl with one under a dozen kids. "NO Beck left me with Jamie and Ella my other children the moved away." I remember that day. Ella was only one.

"Jade I'm moving. Jamie said he doesn't like you and he's Ella's best friend" Beck explained. That broke me. One of my children didnt love me. Its to hard to think about. I don't now where they are or what they're doing. My own children. I only spent 1 year with Ella and he toke her away from me. I hate him. A tear trickled down my face slowly. Cat sat down on the dark purple couch comforting. It was nice to have a friend. "So hows your life?" I ask her. I know about the André and Cat thing even Aidan. I guess we were that good friends. "Good my children are fine. Robbie gave one of them candy though." She says with a smirk. I love our friendship.

The Oliver's

Beck's POV

Today was Jamie's big day. I drove everyone to the Harris's house as Mr. Harris wants to talk to us about what he's doing. I still really recognise that name. "Carter did you pick up Tommy's dinosaur?" I ask the little boy. Tommy was sleeping in the back of the 7 seater, then Ella and Carter and in the front was obviously me and Jamie. We had the radio on quietly and over the top off that we were talking about every thing. "Daddy where are we?" Some one whispered from behind. "I thought you were asleep" I ask Tommy. "I just woke up" He answered back.

After another 10 minuets of driving we were at the right address. I got the twins out. The others are old enough to do it them self. We all walked up the long drive and got to a house. I rang the fancy door bell and waited a few seconds till some one opened the door. "Hi you must be... BECK?" A certain brunette said. It was none other the Tori, probably, Harris. Now I know where I knew that last name. "André, hunny Jamie's here. And by the looks of things the rest of hes family" She called to her husband. "Daddy you know that woman?" Tommy asked me. "Yeah Tom I use to go to school with her." I said smiling. It's nice to see old friends. "Dude hi havent seen you for a while. God that's a lot of kids." André greeted me. "Nice to see you to mate. This is Jamie." I say as he's the one who's ment to come. "Some of mine are going to their friends. Cat's daughter and son go and one wants to hang round with Lizzy my little girl." Tori said. All of a sudden a frog came hopping down the stairs. Tori sighed. "Aidan found frog 2" She called. I heard some kind of highfiving. Then a little boy came down and picked up the frog. "Aidan didn't want to come down the stairs" He explained. "Okay Jamie, Beck you come through here Tori will look after the kids." André said what sounded like he had been planning this. We followed him to a music room and started talking.

Tori's POV

I have ni idea how to look after this many kids like I have 3 not 5. I get interrupted of my thoughts by our doorbell. "Coming" I called to the person. I opened the door and their was Valentina. What does she want? Well she is my step daughter but I havent seen her for a while. "Hi Valentina. What do you want?" I ask the teenager. "Nice to see you to Mrs. Harris. I wanted to see Aidan and my dad is that all right or don't you want me seeing my own farther." The red-head said simply. She looks so cool in what she's wearing but can't say thar Tori, no. I hate her. Well I don't like her anyway. "Why do you want Aidan?" I ask. I don't want her going near my Aidan. "I wanna see the frogs and the others are behind me somewhere. Bye I'm finding him." Soon after she ran upstairs her sisters came in. "Hi is Parker here?" Sophia asked pushing her small glasses back up her nose. I point to the longe and they go of dancing into the room. I just stood there feeling awkward. Everyone's family from the gang were here except from Jade's...

Valentina's POV

I raced up the white stairs passing a yellow room and blue one untill I found the green bedroom. "Hey Aidan" I said to my brother. "Oh hello Val what brings you here?" He said putting down he's portable keyboard. "Oh you no wanted to spend time with my step brother" I said looking at him. I don't get how nobody see's that we're true brother and sister. He is short like me as our mother quite short. Also he has the same dark tanned skin as me. The only difference is he has brown hair. I have a natural red as I inherited it from my mother. You can kind of tell that I'm Cat Valentine's daughter. "Can I take pictures and post them on the slap bro?" I ask him. He smiles and I get my pear phone out. "So just random ones?" He asks. I nod my little head and start taking photo's. Its was really fun and funny some of the poses we did. We acted more like friends the siblings. I walked down the stairs with him trailing behind me. I really want to see my dad. "Mrs. Harris where is my dad?" I ask the (not) wonderful Tori Harris. "He's doing business but I suppose you can disturb him" She said harshly. Man I really dis-like that woman. I walk to the music room and see him working with two clients although they seem more like friends. "Hi dad. I just came in to say hello" I said walking in to the large room. "Hunny I didn't know you was here." He looked shocked. I'm sure the other guy was in my moms photo collection. "Well I'm here just wanted to say hi to my old man so bye see you in another 5 years I guess." I said and walked out. "Wait Valentina come round more often please. Aidan really likes you soon I will tell him that your his sister okay?" He says. "Wait is there something I've missed?" The familiar guy asked. "Beck this is mine and Cat's daughter" My dad quickly explained. That it Beck, moms 'brother'. Why couldn't she marry him or my achuall dad instead of stupid Robbie. He's so annoying I wish I could move in here...


	5. Chapter 5 Strange Times

Strange Times

**A\N I'm back. This is like one day before the housewarming party.**

West household

Jades POV

"Brooke, Nicole get your butt down here." I shout to the two twins. The other three are already down. Actually Amber has gone to her tutor as she has dyscalculia. "Mom its Epic prank week today can I have some money?" Kyler asks. Him and his favorite sibling, Amber has a special Prank week every two month.

I don't know why I alow it. But it's quite funny except when they both boke an arm. It was stupid letting them have a skateboard by our old swimming pool. VERY bad idea. "What do you want?" I ask. There are somethings I ban as he might get arrested and I have to be a good mother. "Spray cans" He whispers. This why I ask. If I gave him the money I would end up with a black house. Wait that might not be a bad idea.

Brooke finally comes down with Dom the Dog, he's an old Scottish dog. We have lots of pets as one person asks for one then everyone else wants one. We have a dog, a cat, a bunny, a turtle and a lizard. You might think I'm like spoiling them but I never got a pet so I want them to all have one. And there all cute.

"Mom its Saturday why are we up this early?" Nicole said slowly walking down the stairs rubbing her hair with a towel as she's just had a shower. "Its eleven and we need to get food for the party." I told everyone. Amber is about to come home from her tutor then we need to go to the grocery store.

"Fine then, but we don't know anyone except Cat" Brooke said. Is she that dumb. Wait that isn't nice. "Well we're having this party to meet people." At that moment the door bell rang. Dom ran to the door and kept barking. Brooke went up and picked up him then opened the door. "Hello is your mom here?" I hear an annoying voice fill up my house. Brooke talks to her for a minute then takes a lead and starts walking Dom.

"Tori" I said coldly. I havent seen her for around 15 years and she's suddenly ended up on MY doorstep. "Nice to see you again too. Also Cat told me that you live here so I thought I would say hello" God I hate her. Wait who's that? "Tori can we go home I don't want to stay here" The boy asked. I guess that was Tori's step son as he looked nothing like her. "Jade this is Aiden" Tori said. Kyler decided to walk in at this point. "Hey bro" He said doing a shake and hug thing that boys do. "Hey Im Aiden" The teenage boy said.

"Kyler you wanna come in" My son asked. Aiden nodded and the went up the stairs. Oh so now I was stuck with Tori. Stupid...

"So you married?" I ask her.

"Yes to André" She told me. Stupid Harris.

Kyler's POV

"So why you here?" I ask Aiden. I just want to no one thing about him. It might sound wierd or bad that I'm like 'using him' but I need to beat Amber but he is my only hope, I think as I'm the eldest my mother wont let me still other people's money.

"Oh my stupid step mom wanted me to make some friends as she thinks I'm lonely. I hate her" He said quietly so she wont hear. I would probably hate her aswell as my mom don't like her, also she looks like a snob. I hate her already. "You have spray paints?" I quickly asks. I need some to beat Amber in the prank wars. Its my only way to shine.

"Yeah sure I can get some for you as well anything to get away from my stupid family." He says. I guess he has an awful family then. Mine is alright just so boring sept Amb's shes the greatest sister ever. "You wanna come to my house my dad has a client round and he's a little bit older than us but oh well, he's called Jamie" Aiden said quickly. I nodded and he put on his leather jacket and I put on my Vans and my beanie then we went down the stairs.

"Mom we're going to Aiden's house" I say to the two lady's who seem to be having a starring competition. It was actually quite funny. "Wait he isn't giving you spray paint is he?" My spoiler of fun mother asked. I couldn't keep a straight face, so I burst out laughing. She gave me an evil glare.

"Dont disturb your dad actually I might go as well see how they're doing. You wanna come Jade?" The high cheek boned woman asked. Mom didn't say anything just slipped her combat boots on. We walked across a little park picking up Tori's kids on the way.

Once we got there Tori unlocked the door and lead us in. In one lounge there were two twin boys and a little girl who looked around 2. Every room was filled with kids but apparently they only had 3 children. Me and Aiden raced up stairs to his bedroom and he showed me his secret stash of spray paints. I got three of them and stuffed them into my hat. This why I wear oversized hats. To sneak stuff in. No one ever checks there.

Beck's POV

Me and Jamie had to come back today to record him singing, what he is fantastic at. I know every single parent say that but its true or he wouldn't be here. "Hey guys I'm back with more kids" Tori called. I heard André quietly sigh. There house is like a club to get children away from their parents.

Then a woman walked in who looked vaguely familiar. Whoever it was she had, had enough of Tori. You could tell by her face. "Hey André sorry for disturbing you I just wanted to say hi as I didn't want Tori invading my home" She said. Then she noticed me and looked speechless. "Hello Jade?" He asked the guest. She just stood there looking at me and Jamie. "Dad who's that?" Jamie asked me. I could see tears coming to her eyes. Defiantly Jade.

"Jamie this is your mom" I whisper to the 18-year-old. He looks at her shocked. I stood up and touched her arm. She shrugged me of and ran away. I went after her through a little field to her house. She couldn't get her key out quick enough. "Jade come on talk to me" I said to her while she scrambled in her bag.

"WHATS THERE TO TALK ABOUT BECKETT? I MOVE HERE FOR A LARGE HOUSE THEN MOST OF MY HIGHSCHOOL FRIENDS LIVE HERE THEN I MEET YOU AND THE SON AND DAUGHTER YOU TOOK AWAY FROM ME SO WHAT IS THERE TO TALK ABOUT?" She shouts at me. She hurriedly opens her door and slams it in my face.

I bang on the black door with no one answering. I hear a dog barking and the door finally opens. Standing there was a girl who looks identical to Jade except she is wearing pink something Jade would never wear. "Er... Mom doesn't want to see you well I guess its you she said 'dont open the door to the bastard' then started crying so I think you should leave" She said to me.

"Please just give her this" I say while scribbling on an old piece of paper what was in my pocket. On it said:

_To Jade,_

_I know your angry at me but please just read this,_

_I was stupid to run of with Jamie and Ella but we kept on fighting and Jamie didn't like it. I didn't mean to make you upset but it just happened I really wish we could just talk to each other so we could get stuff salted out my phone number is ... please use it would mean a lot to me. I never stopped loving you even the girl I married looked like you as I needed you in my life. Please just talk to me_

_I will always love you untill I die and beyond_

_Beckett Oliver, the person who loves to dearly._

I gave it to Jade's daughter, well I suppose she was, and she shut the door and I walked away. Back to the Harris's to see how Jamie was.


	6. Chapter 6 Mates at least

Mates at least. What a  
improvement

**A\N Sorry to keep you people waiting just I can only update on weekends and yesterday I had to watch my sisters play, sorry.**

Jade's POV

I quickly open my black house door and get in. I hear Beckett calling me as I run to my bedroom. First getting interrupted by Dom. Brooke ran passed to get the dog who was barking at the door. "Dont open that door. Theres a bastard behind it" I said crying as hard as I could.

I continued my journey up the stairs.I climbed on to my king sized bed and looked under it upside down. I found my box full of pictures. I found all the kids ones then I found my highschool pictures. There was Tori's one. How did that get in there? Then I found Cat's and Robbie. The I found Trina's one. I kind of miss her after what happened with her and Ryder. I fell sorry for her.

Then I found Andre's. I miss him aswell but now he lives close. I didn't get to talk with him much today. Then I found Beck's. I put them all to the side and got the last one out. It said on the label: Beck/Jade with Bade scribbled out. He thought it was cute to mix our names up. I thought it was creepy. I tipped out all the pieces of paper out. In the middle of it was some DVD's. I put them to one side and looked at us together.

I wish we still were, but then again I wouldn't have my beautiful children. I saw one of when Jamie was born. I was holding him with Beck by my side. I smiled at that thought but then thought that he didn't even know me now. Tears continued to stream down my face. The next was with Ella and Kyler. They never knew they had a twin as stupid Beckett split them up.

I hear a knock at my door and quickly put my memories under the bed. "Mom the bastard gave me this to give to you" Brooke explained. I gave out a small laugh at what she called him then looked at the piece of paper.

_To Jade,_

_I know your angry at me but please just read this,_

_I was stupid to run of with Jamie and Ella but we kept on fighting and Jamie didn't like it. I didn't mean to make you upset but it just happened I really wish we could just talk to each other so we could get stuff salted out my phone number is ... please use it would mean a lot to me. I never stopped loving you even the girl I married looked like you as I needed you in my life. Please just talk to me_

_I will always love you untill I die and beyond_

_Beckett Oliver, the person who loves to dearly._

Brooke silently walked out while I read the note over again. I picked up my phone to dial his number. I tried a couple of times till he answered.

Jade I... I... You called?

**No I'm a stupid alien**

Aliens aren't stupid

**Can we just get back to being responsible adults**

Oh Jadey doesn't wanna have fun

**Becky this is serious.**

I don't want it to be

**Well it is so...**

Why did you call me?

**Because I... I don't know.**

Jade listen, I don't care if you think I'm a bastard but I have never stopped loving you.

**Well you have two other kids, so I guess you can stupid**

You don't know what their mom looks like

**Awww that's so cute**

Really?

**No**

Harsh

**Any way, did you annoy her so much she left**

No she was cheating on me with a tatoo artist

**Nice**

Well, you have kids and Cat told me your single

**I'm gonna kill Cat. And I don't want to talk about it.**

Oh what did he do leave you for a hot super model?

**No he... He died.**

I'm so sorry Jade

**Its fine I'm fine**

Okay so why did you phone me?

**Can you come round, with Jamie and Ella?**

Yeah but can I bring my twins as its to late to get a baby sitter

**Yes how old are they?**

10.

**Kason, my son is 9. Close enough.**

True see you there.

**Yep good-bye**

Beck's POV

I can't actually belive that Jade actually wants me to come round. I'm surprised she even looked at the note. Now I have to pick up every one from Tori's from a shop a few blocks away, and give them dinner then go to Jade's. Fun. I walk over the field but I can sense something watching me. It was strange. I looked around and nothing was there. I still could sense something so I ran across the muddy grass. I guess its been raining. I suddenly slip on the mud I guess and land on something sharp. I got up and saw a bit of blood. I looked and thought nothing of it I just carried on walking.

I finally reached the Harris household with red stuff dripping down my leg. I banged on the door and Tori answered it. She was holding a little girl who had paint on her hands. I laughed even though my leg felt like it was killing me. She looked at me then looked and gasped rather loudly. "Honey can you give me a bandage please" She calls. After all this she lets the girl go and rolls my jeans up to see the cut on my calf. She gasped again. Then André came out with all my boys and girl. Tori quickly wrapped the white cotton round my leg and gave me my coat.

We said good-bye to them and all my children got into my car. I think every one was tired including me so I pulled up out side Ben's Burger Bar and got all the kids out. "Dad can I have a cheese burger?" Tommy asked. I found a table then answered my son. "Okay but you've seen the grown up meals you sure you can finish it?" I ask the little boy. I guess he wanted a adults meal as last time we went here I said if he could finnish his childs meal then he could have a proper meal. He nodded his head rather eagerly.

"Jamie you want the normal?" I ask the eldest child. "With extra bacon" He said a wide smile spreading on his face like a disease."Dad can I have one?" my 14-year-old said, I rolled my eyes and did a quick nod remembering to give her a small Mega Feast. In the Mega Feast was 2 chunky beef burgers, 4 pieces of bacon, 1 egg and ever ketchup or BBQ source. That is a medium, a small has half of everything except the egg and large was times everything by 2. You could add more stuff aswell. "Dad can I have a... A small rack of ribs in a burger bun, the thing that Ella normally has?" Carter asked me. "Yes of corse bud" I say to him.

I went up to the counter and ordered all are wonderful foods.

Kyler's POV

After my mom ran out and a wired old dude running after her me and Aiden started talking. "So what you going to do with them?" Aiden asked quietly. I still had the cans in my hat whats kind of uncomfortable but still a great place. "I'm going to give her dolls a make over" I said smirking. Aiden started laughing his head of what kind of freaky. "seriously what?" He asked again. I can't trust him. Not yet anyway.

"It's for only me to know." I say simply. Then I get up and run down the stairs, I can hear footsteps after me so I can tell Aiden was following me. I went over to the field what was very slippery and slowed down. I went to the little park. There was a special wall for people to graffiti. I took of my hat and shook my fluffy brown hair. Then I took out the pink can and put my hat on my nose. I started spraying what turned out to be good. I put the Vans sign on it. With the messy background it looked really cool. I finished the pink so I throw it onto the wet grass.

"Should you do that?" Aiden asked. What a worry guts. I shrugged my shoulders and walked off the other way. Suddenly we heard a scream coming from the field. We hid behind the wall and looked out. The same old man with hair like mine had slipped over my can. I guess I shouldnt have left it there.


	7. Chapter 7 Spending Some Time Together

Spending Some Time  
Together.

**A\N Well I'm back and can I quickly say to Why live a life frowning that Kyler was being sarcastic when he said Amber has dolls. Never belive what he says.**

* * *

Carter's POV

After I had finished my tender ribs everyone else except Tommy had finished. I like are names. Dad did a show in highschool and he played me and Mr. Harris played Tommy. Its wierd thinking about it that were named after a play that he was in 100 years ago, or how ever old he is. All of us have a back story.

Jamie was his first role in a play. He was in kindergarten and they were doing the Christmas story, but they did it with a twist. They modernised it with Molly as Mary and Jamie as Joseph. Its strange but it was his first play. Good dad didn't play Jesus.

Ella was his only role as a girl. He was in highschool and the main guy was ment to be ugly, and apparently back then he was 'hot' *shudder*. So he couldn't be Prince Charming (strange. Shouldnt he be charming?). Any way, he was auditioning for the king or something (he hasn't told us all the details) and his teacher Sicowitz I think said they needed an ugly stepsister so they cast him as that. I thought he was to 'good looking' to play anything ugly. So he was Ella but then again she's named after an ugly person, that's quite funny.

And me and Tommy were named after him and Mr. Harris being twins. The only time he had to be one. He should try every day, no offence to Tom but he gets quite annoying. I don't know how many times he's stole my cloths. Also a school he follows me everywhere. I can't wait for next year I get to go to Santa Monica middle school Arts. Sadly for Tomas he got told his singing was too flat. So I'm going by myself.

Any way dad said after we've shared out the massive ice cream sundae we are going back to Santa Monica to feed Marly then go out again back to Los Angles to visit some one. Dad seemed quite shocked to visit this mysterious person so I guess it's a girl who broke his heart and now they found each other and in a couple of months I'll have a step mom, that's the right thing, replace my mom. But some how I think there's a deeper connection between the two old people. I'm only 10 though so how am I ment to know.

We were coming close to our large home and I could hear the German Shepard barking already, will post men ever learn? Once we was in our drive I hopped out waiting for dad to open the blooming door

* * *

Tori's POV

So today is December the 2nd so guess what my children want. "Momma can we put up the christmas decorations?" Elizabeth asked me. I took a deep sigh and called in André. "Can we put the christmas decorations up yet?" I ask my husband. He didn't say anything just went up stairs and came back with 3 boxes and Aiden, then they went up again and brought two more down. "Come on kids put them up, we'll help with the ceiling ones" I said fake enthusiastic. Aiden just rolled his eyes and went to the recording studio he likes it there. I heard some singing and a guitar faintly in the background.

André helped get the plastic tree out of the box as I don't think a two and five-year old could manage that. I picked up the outside decoration box and went to our lawn. I placed lights and glow up santa's and other stuff like that then I went out to the back and got some fairy lights and hung them round the safety net on the trampoline. I put the plug-in and the gardens glowed, it looked like a wonderland. As I was enjoying my marvelous work I heard a rustle in the brushes I looked over and thought it was only a bird. But do birds come out in the dark? Then I saw a very little and extremely thin person coming closer. I looked more closely and recognised who it was. "Valentina?" I said coldly. She didn't say a thing so I kept talking. "What the hell are you doing here? You completely frightened me" I said a bit more calmer.

"Well stupid Shapiro was being an idiot so I did a magic trick cutting the stupid puppet up but the magic didn't work so he said I was grounded so. I.. Er said something that slipped of my tongue and stomped out so I came her to see dad" She said quickly. I hate the fact that André had her before I came in. Well he did have two but Aiden's mom died. Pity. But then again he did cheat on her for me so yeah I guess we're even. "Fine go in" I say scrounging in the box for more decorations.

* * *

Andre's POV

I got the strange tree up and me and Parker were puting up the decorations. Elizabeth was directing us where to put everything making it look a mess. In between her being bossy she was singing christmas carols in her wonderful voice. She may be 2 but has a voice like he mom. "Daddy not that bulbals there, there" She said frustratingly pointing at the different branches. As she was controlling us someone came through the front door. "Hey Tori. You got the dec's up" I call to her. Well I guess its up.

"When was I your wife?" My girl came in, her little red curls bouncing on her shoulders.

"Valentina?" I ask my big girl.

"Nahh. I'm a robber coming in to still Aiden" She says. It seems like she's been spending time with Jade. She comes into full view and I go up to give her a hug. I look and tell she's bugging to tell me something.

"What is it on a level of easy to sort out to you're going to get arrested?" I ask her quietly so the kids wouldn't hear.

"Well, can I stay here I can't stand Robbie anymore and his little princesses" She tells me the short story. Well, she has stayed in our guest room once like 2 years ago but oh well I just hope Tori just wont kill her. They don't have the best relationship. Wait does Cat know where she is. Oh Cat...

"Did you run away?" I ask the 17 girl. She quickly nodded looking down at her shoe's

."Valentina! Cat will be so worried. You know what your mothers like" I shout at her scaring the little children as I am never the father to shout.

"Oh 'wonderful Robbie' will cheer her up as he's so wonderful and perfect and makes perfect little children" She also shouts with sarcasm dripping off each and every word. I gave her a stern look. But then again I am the bio dad.

"Come on then you can sty in the guest room but in the morning you are going back and apologise for running away as your mom will be extremely panicky and Robbie he was never good in these situation. So you should consider your self lucky that you have a great dad because if I wasnt I would have sent you back but I'm not ky but tomorrow you are going back there. The girls will be worid as well not having their big sister so be good and you can go straight to bed once I get is sorted nd then when you wake up I'll give you breakfast and you can go home. Deal?" I say getting worked never normally happens I'm usually calm but I'm just so worried about Cat.

"Well sorry. She should have thought of that before she married that idiot!" She exclaimed. How dare she call Robbie that.

"Hey that's not nice. Cat and Robbie are perfect for each other you my not see it but you only wanna see so look further" I explained. They were so in love before me and her started dating. At this fight the Parker had led Lizzy up stairs to her room I guess.

"Well why don't I go and sleep on the street?" She comes back at me. I give her a scolding and she starts pouting.

"You know what I mean so come on I wont kick you out I would never let that happen. You know that. So come up and let's get your bed **for the night** and then lets watch a movie together and spend so time as we havent seen each other for a while so come" I say to her getting up off the coach and walking to the stairs. She follows me up stairs to sort out her bed.

For are little movie ,while Tori was sorting out the kids, was Nativity 2: Danger in the Manger. We was laughing most of the time what was very nice. I miss these times and tomorrow she will going back to idiot Robbie, I never knew how much I hate him.

**A/N I just want to say thanks to my reviewers and this was a one-off as I nicked my sisters laptop. So I will write on Friday or Sunday as I'm going out with my little cousin and Nan as I havent seen her for ages and I'm si excited. Sorry for blabbering just don't expect any thing for 4 to 6 days. Bye**


	8. Chapter 8: Emergency

Chapter 8

**A\N Oh and sorry this will be kinda a sad and short chapter.**

Beck's POV

I went back to my wonderful home. Marly was practically killing our door and the mail man peed himself and probably run 4 blocks by now. Good the only letters I would get would be bills. We snuck round the back and went to our lounge and put the dog barrier up. I only had the twins with me as Jamie wanted to go home and Ella wanted to stay with her brother. Tommy looked completely terrified.

"Dad, I don't feel to good." He said clutching his stomach. Great. I had a feeling he wouldn't be able to manage all that food.

"Come on then Tom" I say leading him to the bath room. I look the door and rub his back while him letting his cheese burger out.

We come back out eventually and I look at the clock. Crap its 7. I can't see Jade I have to look after Tommy. After having this fight in my head I noticed Carter wasnt here. Nether was Marly. I go out the back and he isn't there. So I go out the front and call his name but he wasnt there. Then I checked up stairs but Marly shouldnt be up there as I don't want his fluff every where.

He isn't there ether. Where could a 10-year-old be. I phone up Jamie but like usual he doesn't pick up. I try Ella, but the same with her. I pick up Tommy though he is old enough to walk him self but oh well and put him in the passenger car. I speed to Jamie's flat, and find him but now one else. He said Ella was coming home so we went back home and found no one.

I did find something. Well more like not find some thing. Carters and Ella's dirt bike had gone. He's not allowed to ride it without me. I wonder were they would have gone. I drove round our neighbourhood with no success. I park in the drive way and break down. Why did this happen? Tommy and Jamie were inside. I couldn't let my kids see me like this but I shouldnt be in this situation.

I walk in side after getting all my tears out then my phone starts vibrating and I look at the text. It's an unknown number. On it says:

To: Beck Oliver  
From: unknown

Your son, Carter is in the hospital. Come immediately.

"Holy shit!" I say not thinking of what I just said.

"Dad not in front of Tommy" Jamie says in a whisper.

"Sorry but Carters in the hospital. Come on, your driving Jamie" I say passing him the keys.

"Fine" Jamie says jumping in.

I sat in the back with Tommy. "Is Carter alright?" He asks quietly.

"I hope, bud, I hope" I say holding his hand.

* * *

Jade's POV

It was 7 and I waited. Did I really end up trusting this jerk face. Just like old times. Always standing me up,probably to see Vega. He never gave me an explanation then, I hope he will now.

15 minuets had passed and still no sign of him. I sat there by the front window, not keeping an eye on the kids. Their old enough now. I saw a car come. My heart was beating fast. Wait did I just think that, I hate him and if Amber and Kyler find out he better go back to Canada and change his name. Speaking of Kyler he wasnt back yet. Please don't say he's been arrested, he just got out of it last time. Anyway the car was Robbie's coming back with his perfect family.

After half an hour I gave up hope. I got of the chair and climbed up the stairs into my bedroom. I collapsed on my bed and got out my phone from my pocket. I pressed 1 and it started ringing Kyler as he was my first child. It was ringing for ages but eventually he picked up.

Kyler: Hey mom

Jade: Dont you dare hey me Kyler William.

Kyler: I havent done anything so why use my middle name?

Jade: You said you would be back at half six.

Kyler: Sorry mom I was doing something.

Jade: Just come back now.

Kyler: Well I'm at Aiden's bye.

Jade: *sigh* Bye

I wonder what he was doing round Vega's. I guess I'm just glad he's safe. But Beck still hasn't come. I wanted to see Jamie and Ella, and maybe he wanted to see Kyler. But no. He jut left me there. With no hope. But then again what if something bad happened. What if he ws at the hospital. No he's never there.


	9. Chapter 9 AN (Sorry)

Chapter 9

**A/N **

**Sorry about this but I don't know what to do  
next I'm kind of stuck so please help my mind is frozen.  
THANK YOU so much**


	10. Chapter 10 A New Discovery

Chapter 9

**Thanks to Why live life frowning for giving me this idea. Also thanks to sshaw101 and a guest for reviewing. Sorry havent updated in like ages, please don't kill me.**

Beck's POV

I was driving to the hospital to see Carter, I guess Ella's there too. I drive to Jamie's flat as her said he had meeting with some one. I guess when your 18 you change. Once I dropped him of I speed to the hospital in LA as that's where they went as that was there on the text. I saw Tori's house then drove of to fast to see what was happening. I was going at around 80mph. I went past Jade's house and then it tragic incident. It was so loud. I heard the boy scream.

I got out my truck, and looked at the boy. He had a mop of brown hair covered in blood and deep drown eyes what were open. Kyler? No it mustn't be. I couldn't have run over my son, could I? No it wasnt Beck, stop that thought in your head. I pulled out my phone and called 911. I looked at him then thought if it was Kyler then I should tell Jade, but it isn't him.

He may look like me but lots of people can, it's not like I have something special. The ambulance came along and looked. "Did you do this?" She asks shaking her head, it looks like she knows the boy. "Yes well he ran in front of me" I say panicking about him. The other paramedics come to take him while she stays with me.

"Well if he dies or is in a coma for more than 2 months then you will go to court, if he survives your very luck but I know Kyler and he is a fighter he normally ends in hospital most months" The nurse says. I might go to court?! I can't I finally found a movie addition. That may sound conceited but I need it.

"Who is this Miss?" I ask the paramedic, hoping that it's just a random kid who I have no connection with. But then she says the worst words ever.

"Kyler West, always in the ER but nothing like this, I need to inform Miss. West, what is your name?" She asks me. No this can't be happening, I couldn't have run over my own son. No, this is not Kyler, they have made a mistake, it's not him.

"Beck Oliver" I mumble quietly to the lady. She grabs my arm and takes me to the West house hold. The ambulance leaves but a car is there. She knocks on the black door and a boy answers it. He looks like Jade a lot except he has a bit more colour to him.

"Mom, Kate's here I think its Kyler again" He calls out then walks away grabbing the stray turtle on the stairs. I roll my eyes, who leaves a turtle on the stairs in life? Then I see some one replace where the boy was standing. She was tall with black hair. Jade.

"What has Kyler done this time Kate, I was in the middle of talking to the lead in my new film" She moans. Why does everyone keep saying Kyler? It isn't him. I know it isn't. Well I hope it isn't.

"Jade, this man Beck Oliver has run over your son and he is in ER so please come with me" Kate informs her. This just sounds bad all together. Why did this happen to me? Why did this happen to him? We shouldnt have kept in contact at all, we should have just left it.

"Just a quick question is Carter and Ella Oliver there as well?" I ask hoping to god they are. Like overwise I have lost my children. Suddenly I hear foot steps behind me. I look at the Tommy he has tear stains down his face. God I have been so worked up over this forgot about him. "Tommy its fine, I'm here don't worry" I reassure him wiping his face. That's all whats left to say, Jade and Kate go of into the car and me and Tommy go into our trunk. "Tommy text your brother to go down to the ER" I say passing him my pear-shaped phone.

"Okay daddy" He says snuffling pressing the screen. I drive to the hospital more carefully and help Tommy out and I grab his hand and we walk into the building. Theres signs for the ER, we follow them untill we reach the reception. "Can we see Carter Oliver?" I ask the receptionist nicely.

"Room 2254 with Ella Oliver" She says smiling. I say thanks and we rush of to the room. Jamie is already there. All of them look alright mostly except Carters plastered up leg. I sigh but still I'm grateful.

"Hi dad, sorry" Ella says looking ashamed of what she did. Well she should hes not the best at riding a dirt bike, as you can probably tell.

"Well at least you're in safe hands" I say trying to not let my anger out. Then the door opens. Why is she here? That's not ment to be rude but still, I don't want her here. "How is he, Jade?" I ask the 36-year-old.

"How do you know her, dad?" Ella says staring at her real mom in disgust. Well she didn't know that yet but it still broke my heart.

"Well Beck, your son is fine, after being run over" She screams. Really? He's fine? Please say he is I can't go to jail. No, not know not ever, defiantly if it's by killing your own son.

"Really? I mean... You know what I mean. Kyler, can I see him?" I ask Jade in an incident voice pouting.

"Wait, wait, wait what do you mean by son? As all three of them are here dad if you can't count, and FYI you didn't hit any of them" Ella says stating the obvious. If only she know the story. If only.

Jamie's POV

I recognised her. I recognised her so much. I'm not sure where from though. Jade rings a bell. I'm not sure what from. How could I know her? Shes not a mates mom, I know that much. Jade, where do I know that from? Then something clicks into place, I remember it from when I was younger. Not sure what though? It's such a common name. Jade? Her appearance looks familiar as well. I have seen her before. My dad knows her for sure, then the pieces join up.

"Well Beck, your son is fine, after being run over" She says to dad. Now I know where's shes from. Her and dad use to always fight. Over 14 years ago I would have called her mom. I didn't think this was possible though. Why havent I seen her in ages? I was told she died by my step mom. Well she is standing here breathing and everything. This could not be possible. After Ella had finished being Captain Obvious I decided to speak up.

"Mom?" I whispered. Everyone looked at me. Probably as I havent said anything since dad got here. She looked at me. I looked at her. She gave me a glare. I gave her a glare. She sighed. I sighed. I know this is her I have a feeling anyway. This is someone I thought was dead but no. Dad shot me a look and I just stared back this was not how it was ment to happen but it has.

"Jamie?" Jade says. I nod slowly and looked at her. I want to hug her but that would be strange, so I just smiled. I like letting things plan out for me and this is what I love happening. Finding something without doing work.

"Jamie whats happening? Why did you call this woman mom?" My little sister asks. I just smile. I'm shocked at this. When we meet at Andres place I had no clue but my memory can push back far. Far for what I need to know. Even though Carter got hurt it's still been a good day.

"Can we see Kyler" Dad asked. I guess that's his son, so my brother? I'm so confused. I mean my family tree just keeps getting bigger and bigger.

"Yes, come on I'll show you where he is" Jade, mom? said. Dad lifted up Carter into his wheel chair as he can't walk and we set of to find Kyler. Once we got to the room, I saw a guy who seemed broken but smiling, for some reason. I walked up to him.

"Jamie this is your brother" Dad whispered to me. Really? I smiled at me brother who had been run over. I heard dad whisper something to Ella and her, for some reason, go fire truck red.

"Really you want me to belive this is my twin? No we look nothing and it could have at least been a girl. Hello four against one I don't think so. Also just no. Ugh dad why did you ugh!" Ella shouted and stomped out the rom annoyed. Dad ran after her. The rest of us stayed in awkward silent.

"So we're brothers?" Kyler asked me. If he hadn't just got run over I probably would have done that shake/hug thing but he has just got run over so I guess I can't.

"We sure are" I said smiling. I quickly looked at Carter and Tommy. They look so confused and shocked. I guess their not the only twins anymore.

**R&R Please**


End file.
